Bleach Reservoir Chronicles
by BloodRose6
Summary: a crossover between two of my favorite anime, Bleach and Tsubasa Chronicles. Eventual Ukitake/Shunsui, Hitsugaya/Hinamori and Kurofai, enjoy :    P.S this is a story that i put up ages ago but noticed a mistake and i will continue this time :P


Chapter 1

"We have arrived in a new world!" Shouted the white manju, as Kurogane called it. The group of five travelers had landed in their usual order, Kurogane then Fai and a few feet away Syaoran and then Sakura, this time Mokona had landed on the worst place possible, Kuroganes head.

"Get the hell of me!" Yelled the raven haired ninja, grabbing the munju by the ears. The blonde wizard giggled then took a look at their soundings.

"Gomen Syaoran-kun!" Apologized the blushing princess, she stood and offering him her hand.

"It's alright Sakura-chan." Replied the young archeologist, taking her hand and standing. "So, Fai-san, where do you think we are?" Questioned Syaoran, taking a look at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I have no idea..." Replied the wizard, in deep thought.

Unohana gave Ukitake the last of his medication and checked his pulse one more time before taking her leave.

"Thank you." Ukitake said to his friend Shunsui, who was sitting on the edge of his bed in the squad 4 barracks.

"For what?" He asked, giving Ukitake a slightly confused look.

"Just for all the help." He replied looking up at his friend giving a grateful smile.

"You can make up for it later by going out for a few drinks with me then you are better." Shunsui replied, smirking at the white haired man. But before Ukitake could reply a hell butterfly, came through the open window.

"_This is a message to all the captains and lieutenants of the Geoti thirteen, intruders have been detected in the Southern area of the Sereti, all squads are to capture them but do not harm them, I repeat, do not harm them. That is all."_

At that moment Nano entered the room, seeking orders from her captain.

"I'll be there in one minute Nano-chan." Said Shunsui standing and looking to her with his usual smile.

"Yes, Tiacho." With that she took her leave, with a slight grin. Ukitake was getting out of bed to go to this squad, then he started to cough and fell limp, falling back onto his bed.

"You are in no condition to do this, stay here and I will give your squad the orders." Said Shunsui, without looking down to the ill man. He felt something pull on his kimono.

"No-" coughed Ukitake "-I-I'll go." He managed in between coughs. Shunsui removed his friends hand from his kimono still without looking down.

"No get back into bed, I'll be back soon. If we keep arguing about this both our squads will be in complete confusion." Shunsui smiled down to him then flashed stepped away.

Mokona jumped onto Fai's shoulder and looked around.

"Mokona feels strange~" Said Mokona looking rather upset. But before anyone could even comprehend what the white manju had said they were suddenly surrounded.

There was a small girl front of Fai; she had short black hair; a fringe; and two white braids. She was wearing a long white coat; black trousers; and a yellow band around her stomach. She pointed her short sword to Fai and said with an angry expression,

"Do not move you may loose your head." She moved her blade closer to Fai's pale neck.

"Heh-" Replied Fai simply, giving his usual fake smile. Fai looked around to see his companions were unharmed. Syaoran held the princess in his arms and looked like he would protect her with his life, which he would. There was a bald man standing in front of them he had red eye make up and a completely bald head that shined under the sun but he unlike his capturer didn't wear a white coat. He two held his sword up to the two young travelers. Then he looked to Kurogane and he two had a sword to his throat but the one who wielded the weapon was a very small young boy with pure white hair and beautiful blue eyes, he wore a sour and angry expression he kept his eyes on Kuroganes the whole time. His clothing was much like the girls in front of him; a white coat; and black clothes

underneath.

"Get out of the way!" Yelled Renji, "Squad six will get there first!"

"No, the seventh squad will get there first!" Iba shouted back at the sixth squad member. After a long race and much shouting, cursing and punching both the squads were tired out and had got completely distracted with their arguing, forgot all about the order.

The five travelers were taken to a cell somewhere underground. This place was unlike anything they had ever seen and the people looked incredibly strong and dangerous but they had to find the feather no mater what.


End file.
